gtafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Bekleidung
Seit Grand Theft Auto: Vice City besteht die Möglichkeit, sich verschiedene Outfits oder einzelne Bekleidungsstücke zu kaufen, zu besorgen bzw. als Belohnung zu erhalten. In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto IV und Grand Theft Auto V gibt es betretbare Bekleidungsgeschäfte, in denen man vom T-Shirt bis zum Anzug alles kaufen kann. GTA III Zu Beginn von GTA III trägt Claude Speed Sträflingskleidung. Nachdem er in Gib mir „Liberty“ aus der orangefarbenen Sträflingskluft gestiegen ist, hat man im Hauptmenü die Möglichkeit, zwischen zwei Skins zu wählen: blau-weiße Schuhe, grüne Hose, schwarze Lederjacke oder weiße Turnschuhe, Bluejeans, braune Lederjacke und Schnauzer. Eine weitere Möglichkeit, die Kleidung zu wechseln bzw. zu ändern, ist die, dass man in der PC-Version die Bitmap-Datei von Claudes Textur ändert. Trivia * Claudes Klamotten liegen in Grand Theft Auto IV nur in Playboy X’ Wohnung. * Es gibt einen Spielfehler, der dazu führt, dass man die Knastklamotten behalten kann: 1. Starte ein neues Spiel. 2. Fahre zum Versteck. 3. Warte, bis Claude am Eingang ist. 4. Pausiere das Spiel. 5. Lade einen Spielstand. 6. Claude sollte jetzt diese Kleidung tragen. Diese Methode funktioniert erfahrungsgemäß nur gelegentlich. Vice City Anders sieht es da bei Tommy Vercetti aus. Wenn er Missionen absolviert hat, wird er manchmal mit verschiedenen Outfits zum Wechseln belohnt. Diese Kleidungsstücke werden durch T-Shirt-Pickups zugänglich (mit dem Namen des Teils), die an verschiedenen Orten herumschweben. Meldungen, wo das jeweilige Outfit vorhanden ist, erscheinen in der oberen linken Ecke des Bildschirms. Um die Kleidung zu wechseln, muss man einfach in ein T-Shirt-Symbol freier Wahl laufen. Der Bildschirm wird schwarz, und wenn er wieder in den gewohnten Farben zurückkehrt, findet man sich in der neuen Kleidung wieder. Das vorübergehend verschwundene T-Shirt-Pickup taucht nach ein paar Sekunden wieder auf. Wenn man seine Kleidung während eines Ein- oder Zwei-Sterne-Fahndungslevels wechselt, wird der oder werden die Sterne entfernt. So muss man keine Schmiergelder aufnehmen. Wie auch immer, das Wechseln wird bei Level Drei oder höher nichts bewirken – außer, dass sich das Aussehen verändert. Outfit-Liste Trivia * Das geplante Outfit „MC Tommy“ wurde aus der Endfassung gestrichen. * In der japanischen Fassung des Spiels hat der Spieler im „Skin“-Menü die Auswahl zwischen drei Standardskins, während alle anderen Sprachausgaben standardmäßig nur das Hawaii-Hemd („Straße“) anbieten. Beim „Tache“-Skin hat Tommy andere Augenbrauen, einen Schnurrbart, ein schwarzes Hemd, eine schwarze Hose und schwarze Schuhe an. Der zweite Skin mit dem Namen „Wild“ zeigt Tommy mit blonden Haaren, Bartstoppeln, einem roten Hawaii-Hemd, einer Jeans und weißen Schuhen. Beide wurden später bei der weltweit veröffentlichten Mac-OS-Portierung des Spiels Tommys Kleiderschrank hinzugefügt. Auch in der Android-Fassung tauchen beide Outfits in den Spieldateien auf, da Android das Skin-System allerdings nicht unterstützt, sind die Skins in dieser Version nicht zugänglich. San Andreas miniatur|Didier-Sachs-Verkaufsraum Kleidung spielt zu vier Prozent eine Rolle in deinem Gesamtrespekt und 50 Prozent beim Sex-Appeal. Es existieren sechs verschiedene Bekleidungsgeschäfte mit diversen Filialen. Ladenliste Spezialoutfits Jeweils ein Spezialoutfit wird freigeschaltet, sobald man 100 Prozent Fortschritt in der Beziehung zu einer Freundin geschafft hat. Aussehen und Passanten Je besser CJ aussieht, desto mehr positive Kommentare wird er von den Passanten hören und so auch mehr Respekt bekommen. Während er Gangfarben trägt, erhöht sich sein Respekt bei anderen Gangmitgliedern seiner Gang, rivalisierende Gangs und die Polizei werden dich aber schneller identifizieren und attackieren können. Die bekannte Bekleidung „Unterwäsche“ aus Liberty City Stories kann hier auch in gewissermaßen angezogen werden, indem man in einem der Kleiderschränke im ganzen Staat unter dem Punkt „Kleidung ausziehen“ sämtliche Bekleidungsstücke auswählt. Jedoch ist es egal, welche Kleidungsstücke CJ kauft, er muss sie nicht immer neu kaufen. Er braucht sie einfach aus dem Kleiderschrank eines seiner vielen Speicherhäuser im gesamten Staat zu holen. Das gibt dir auch die Möglichkeit, verschiedene Kleidungsstücke zu kombinieren, es gibt nahezu endlos viele Kombinationsvarianten! Im Shop zu schießen oder auf jemanden zu zielen wird das Einkaufen verhindern, sofern du den Laden nicht verlässt und ihn dann neu betrittst – also sollte man sich besser benehmen. Geschnittene Kleidungsstücke Es wurden diverse Kleidungsstücke aus der Endfassung des Spiels gestrichen. Sie sind in den Spieldateien abrufbar: ; Kopfbedeckungen * blaues Bandana für Baseball-Kappe (darüberliegend, zum Band gebunden) * Cowboy-Hut mit Tigerfellmuster (möglicherweise Vorgänger des Cowboy-Huts mit Leopardenfellmuster) * Fez * graue Baseball-Kappe * graue Baseball-Kappe mit hochgebogenem Schirm * graue, umgedrehte Baseball-Kappe * grün-graue Baseball-Kappe mit darüberliegendem, zum Band gebundenem, gelbem Bandana mit grünen Hanfblatt-Symbolen * grün-graue Baseball-Kappe mit darunterliegendem, grünem Bandana * grün-weißes Sonnenvisier * rot-graue Baseball-Kappe mit darüberliegendem, zum Band gebundenem, schwarzem Bandana mit weißen Totenkopf-Symbolen * rot-graue Baseball-Kappe mit darunterliegendem, rotem Bandana * rot-weiß gestreiftes Bandana für Baseball-Kappe (darüberliegend, zum Band gebunden) * schwarz-weiße „Police“-Baseball-Kappe * schwarze Strickmütze (stattdessen gibt es nur eine grüne) ; Brillen * schwarze Brille * schwarze Brille mit rot-weißem „Hypnose“-Wirbel auf den Gläsern, Schriftzug rechtes Glas: „X-Ray“, Schriftzug linkes Glas: „Vision“ (engl. X-ray vision = Röntgenblick) ; Masken * weiße Schutzmaske ; Oberteile * blaues, geknöpftes Hemd mit Brusttasche auf linker Seite, weißes, langärmeliges T-Shirt * blaues Hemd, obere Knöpfe zugeknöpft, weißes T-Shirt * blaues, geknöpftes Karohemd, weißes T-Shirt * dunkelgrauer Kapuzenpullover mit rotem „ROCKSTAR“-Schriftzug, weißes T-Shirt * gelbes Eris-T-Shirt mit vertikal von Brust bis Bauchnabel verlaufendem, orangefarbenem „Eris“-Schriftzug, orangefarbener „Eris“-Schriftzug in Form eines gespiegelten und eines normalen E zwischen den Schulterblättern (Beta-Modell des grünen Eris-T-Shirts, das in den Spieldateien noch als thsirterisyell.txt bezeichnet ist) * graues Mercury-T-Shirt, dunkelblauer Kragen, dunkelblaue Ärmel mit grauem Streifen auf beiden Seiten, Mercury-Logo mit Schriftzug mittig unter dem Kragen * grünes, geknöpftes Hemd mit Brusttasche auf linker Seite, schwarzes, langärmeliges T-Shirt * lilafarbenes, geknöpftes Hemd mit Brusttasche auf linker Seite, schwarzes, langärmeliges T-Shirt * rotes Mercury-T-Shirt mit weißem Streifen auf beiden Ärmeln, Mercury-Logo ohne Schriftzug mittig unter dem Kragen * schwarz-orangefarbener Kapuzenpullover (oberes Viertel und Ärmel orange, untere drei Viertel schwarz), weiße und ein schwarzer Streifen auf jedem Ärmel, orangefarbener „12“-Schriftzug mit weißer Schattierung auf schwarzem Viertel, schwarzer „12“-Schriftzug mit weißer Schattierung auf jeder Schulter, schwarzes T-Shirt (dieses Kleidungsstück trägt BMYST) * weißes Mercury-T-Shirt, roter Kragen, rote Ärmel mit zwei weißen Streifen auf beiden Seiten, Mercury-Logo ohne Schriftzug mittig unter dem Kragen * weißes ProLaps-T-Shirt, orangefarbenes Quadrat mittig unter dem Kragen mit ProLaps-Logo und -Schriftzug in Weiß, schwarzes Logo auf rechtem Ärmel, schwarzes Logo im unteren Rückenbereich * weißes, ärmelloses Rimmers-Basketball-Trikot mit dunkelblauen Streifen an Kragen, entlang der Ärmelaussparungen und an den Seiten, orangefarbener „Rimmers“-Schriftzug mit dunkelblauer Kontur, „7“-Trikotnummer unter dem Rimmers-s und auf dem Rücken (dieses Kleidungsstück wurde später durch das Los-Santos-Saints-Trikot ersetzt. Rimmers ist im finalen Spiel eine Brillenmarke) ; Hosen * blaue Sporthose * graue Boxershorts mit außenliegenden Nähten mit Ausbeulung im Schritt * schneeweiße Boxershorts ; Schuhe * braune Stiefel * schwarze Sandalen mit weißen Socken Trivia * In der Android-/iOS-Version werden die Namen der Bekleidungsstücke durch kleine Symbole ergänzt, die die jeweilige Kleidung schematisch darstellen. Liberty City Stories miniatur|Das Umkleide-Symbol Hier gilt im Prinzip das gleiche wie in Vice City, nur sind die T-Shirt-Pickups diesmal ausschließlich in den drei Speicherhäusern zu finden. Toni Cipriani erhält ein neues Outfit als Belohnung für eine bestimmte absolvierte Mission (wird angezeigt) oder muss sich eine neue Bekleidung speziell für einen anstehenden Auftrag besorgen (stehlen oder kaufen). Einziger Herrenausstatter in Liberty City scheint das Mr. Benz’ Bekleidungsgeschäft – mit je einer Filiale in Chinatown, Bedford Point und Pike Creek – zu sein. Outfit-Liste Vice City Stories miniatur|Das Bekleidungssymbol Hier gilt erneut das gleiche Prinzip wie in Vice City oder Liberty City Stories: Die T-Shirt-Pickups sind wieder ausschließlich in den drei Verstecken zu finden. Victor Vance erhält ein neues Outfit meist als Belohnung für eine bestimmte absolvierte Mission (wird angezeigt), oder für das Bauen eines neuen Imperiumsbetriebs. Outfit-Liste Grand Theft Auto IV miniatur|Läden auf dem [[Radar]] Im „neuen“ Liberty City wird die Tradition von Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas fortgesetzt: Auch Niko Bellic kommt in den Genuss, sich in insgesamt vier Bekleidungsgeschäften neue Kleidungsstücke kaufen zu können. Nach der Anfangsmission Three’s a Crowd steht ihm zunächst ein Klamottenladen mit russischer Importware an der Mohawk Avenue in Hove Beach, gleich südlich der Broker-Bridge-Zufahrt zur Verfügung, der qualitätsmäßig mit SubUrban oder Binco zu vergleichen ist. Nachdem Algonquin freigespielt wurde, kommt der modische Modo (entspricht Victim oder ZIP) und der teure Herrenausstatter Perseus dazu, der einen Vergleich mit Didier Sachs nicht zu scheuen braucht. Bekleidungsläden in GTA IV miniatur|Niko im Ankunftsoutfit Man kann jeden im Laden ausliegenden Artikel (Hemden, Pullover, Hosen, Jacken, Anzüge, Schuhe, Kopfbedeckungen und Brillen) kaufen. Um etwas zu kaufen, geht man einfach zum gewünschten Kleidungsstück. Nach Drücken einer Taste (je nach Spielsystem) zieht Niko das Kleidungsstück an und begutachtet sich. Jetzt kann er es entweder kaufen oder wieder ausziehen. Die Standorte * НОВИНКИ ПОСЛЕДНЕИ МОДЫ – Mohawk Avenue, Hove Beach, Broker * Modo – Vauxite Street/Exeter Avenue, North Holland, Algonquin * Perseus – Bismarck Avenue/Pyrite Street, Middle Park East, Algonquin * Perseus – Amethyst Street/Amsterdam Lane, The Exchange, Algonquin Spezialoutfits in GTA IV Trivia miniatur|Die entfernte Schutzweste in GTA IV * In GTA IV standen Niko ursprünglich Halbfingerhandschuhe zur Verfügung, die es aber nicht bis in die Endversion schafften. Kurioserweise schien mit den Handschuhen auch in der PC-Version geplant worden zu sein (zu sehen auf zuvor veröffentlichten Bildern und Videos), doch auch dieses Mal entschieden sich die Entwickler dagegen. Das Modell und die Texturen der Fingerhandschuhe sind allerdings komplett in den Spieldateien der oben genannten Fassung enthalten und lassen sich problemlos in Spiel integrieren. * Ebenfalls schien erstmals in der Reihe die Schutzweste als Kleidungsstück verfügbar bzw. beim Anlegen sichtbar zu sein, denn alle Daten für eine auch optisch getragene Schutzweste sind ebenfalls in der PC-Version vorhanden. * In The Lost and Damned sollte Johnny in der Beta-Fassung auch die Möglichkeit haben Outfits zu wechseln, was in der Endversion des Spiels nicht mehr möglich ist. * In Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony stehen Luis von Beginn an mehrere Outfits in seinem Apartment zur Verfügung. Sie dienen jedoch lediglich dem Optischen und haben im Spiel keine Funktion. Spielt man eine Club-Management-Mission, so erhält man den von Luis in dieser Mission getragenen schwarzen Anzug. Grand Theft Auto V In Grand Theft Auto V gibt es, wie in seinem Vorgänger, wieder die Möglichkeit, ausgiebig in diversen Bekleidungsläden einkaufen zu gehen. Zur Auswahl stehen Ponsonbys (hochpreisig), SubUrban (mittelpreisig), Binco und Checkout! (niedrigpreisig), dessen beider Angebote sich gleichen. Vom teuren Anzug bis hin zum billigen T-Shirt kann man für jeden der drei Protagonisten verschiedene, auf sie abgestimmte Kleidungsstücke erwerben. Die Läden öffnen ihre Pforten nach Freundschaftsanfrage. Spezialoutfits in GTA V Es gibt diverse Sonderkleidung, zum Beispiel erhält man für das Erreichen von 100 Prozent im Spiel ein besonderes T-Shirt. Trivia Der Anzug, den Jules Winnfield und Vincent Vega in „ “ tragen, ist in einem der Bekleidungsgeschäfte erhältlich. Kategorie:Kleidung Kategorie:Beta-Bekleidung Kategorie:Anspielungen auf Film und Fernsehen